Fiat Abarth 030
The Fiat Abarth 030, Abarth also called SE 030, is a prototype competition produced by Abarth in 1974, in collaboration with Fiat and Pininfarina. In order to replace the aging model 124 Sport Coupe, in 1972 the Fiat had launched the project "X1/20", whose presentation was scheduled for the Turin Motor Show of 1974, entrusting the study of the line to Pininfarina and the construction of the frame to the newly acquired Abarth. However, the leadership of the Italian house was quite unwilling to put a car in order to call a sports; that even in the light of the results obtained from the last two sports models 128 Coupe and X1 / 9, characterized by high contents engineering and construction, but half-heartedly welcomed by the market. History The synergy between Fiat, Abarth and the Pininfarina gave good results and, at the end of 1973, the first prototypes were being built fairly advanced. Given the advance of its time, it was decided to set up a special competition model for him to participate, for promotional purposes, the Tour of Italy automobile, a race that consisted of tests on road and track at the very time followed by enthusiasts from all over Europe. Completed the race version and the time came to join the race, no decision had been taken about the future of the project "X1/20". So it was that the car was registered in the "Tour of Italy" in 1974, under the name of the Abarth 030 SE. Conduct crew Giorgio Pianta and Cristine Becker, took a considerable second place, behind the Lancia Stratos Turbo driven by pair Andruet - Biche. The prototype "SE 037" in 1980, directed evolution of '"SE 030" '74. The development, very advanced, it brings the car already show signs Lance, in what would become the Rally 037. Subsequently presented in an official capacity at the Turin Motor Show as a '74 Fiat 030 Abarth, the car was then manufactured road version and marketed from 1975, this time under the banner Lancia (another trademark of the Turin group ), and the name of Beta Montecarlo. The development of the "030," he continued, evolved in 1980 into the model SE 037 Abarth, later transformed at the beginning of the eighties in plurivittoriosa Lancia Rally 037. The car The plates were made of two (no. 300 and 301), but it does not appear that the second car was used in competitions. Both the appearance of the body that the technical configuration "all back" ( motor position back position, as well as traction ) from those anticipated future Lancia Beta Montecarlo, albeit with important differences. The engine is derived from the 6-cylinder 3200 of the Fiat 130, which was conveniently prepared by Abarth increasing capacity, strengthening the camshafts and varying the power system with the inclusion of 3 carburetors double-barrel Weber 48 IDF. The changes brought the power to substantially exceed the 250 hp. As already mentioned, the engine was mounted at the rear, but it was necessary to put it in a longitudinal position in order to be able to use the group change - differential produced by ZF, the same type already used to equip the De Tomaso Pantera. There is no news about the two copies of "030" which, probably, have been demolished. Category:Fiat